


Chapter 1: Heartache

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Farkle Fanfiction [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dinner, First Dance, First Kiss, Gay, High School, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, School Dances, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (I got bored last night, so I made a second story in my free time. This is the second story. It’s about Larkle [Farkle and Lucas] from Girl meets World. I love these 2 together. I hope you will like it as well. Make sure to check out my other story about Foah [Finn Wolfhard and Noah Schnapp]. If you have a suggestion for any stories, remember to post a comment. I’ll make sure to read them in case of any ideas. I’ll give you credit for the idea. I’m not greedy evil… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Farkle Minkus
Series: Farkle Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753762
Kudos: 19





	Chapter 1: Heartache

Friday Afternoon (Farkle):

I counted down the seconds till the final bell would ring. 15, 14, 13, 12… I was tapping my pencil on my desk. 3, 2, 1… RING!!! I stood right up, along with everyone else in the class. I yanked my backpack off the back of my chair and walked out the door. I found Maya and Riley waiting for me at the lockers. “So Farkle,” Maya began. I silently sighed. Here’s irony for you: I fell in love with these 2 the first day we met. I did everything I could to flirt with them and what not. Then… I met him: Lucas Friar. I’d known the guy for a while (a few weeks), but I saw him one day in the gym locker room, changing his shirt. I watched behind a locker as I saw his perfect abs shine at me. His 6-packs were whispering at me to come over and touch them. I fell in love. Funny thing is, right after that. I stopped flirting with Maya and Riley. So… they started to fall in love with me and try flirting with me. Major ass irony. “Are you going to the homecoming?” Maya asked. I opened my locker, put my textbook in and closed it again. “Yes. I am.” Maya smiled. “Do you want to go with me?”  
“No. I already have a date.” Maya stepped back. She looked at Riley, who was also shocked, then back at me. “With who?” I chuckled. In fact, I actually didn’t have a date. I just didn’t want them to ask me to go with them. Secretly, I was getting up the courage to ask Lucas out. But I didn’t have the guts to tell him, let alone my best friends. “Someone secret.” Maya looked even more curious now. “Don’t worry about it,” I said. “You’ll meet them there.” Maya smiled. “Ok. Well, I have to go and help Mrs. Franchester at the shelter. Good luck. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She picked up her bag and headed out the school’s double doors. Riley just picked up her bag and went in the other direction. I ran after her. “Hey,” I said. “Are you feeling ok, Riley?” She nodded. “I’ve got a headache, Farkle. Sorry. I’m gonna go home and take a nap.” I understood. I told her to feel better and she smiled, then went off. I picked up my bag and head out the doors.

Friday Night (Lucas):

When I opened the door to my house, I smelled dinner cooking. That was weird because it was my night to cook dinner. I stepped inside and closed the door. I hung up my bag and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom cooking shepherd’s pie. I walked up to her. “Mom. Why are you cooking tonight? Isn’t it my night?” She shook her head. “No dear. That’s tomorrow night, remember. Today is the 18th. You have the 19th.” Oh. That was right. I remembered then. I was about to grab out plates when my mom stopped me. “No need dear. Your friend already grabbed silver wear and napkins and plates. He even made a batch of lemonade for us. Isn’t that sweet?” I nodded. Then, I looked at her. “Mom?”  
“Yes dear?”  
“Which friend?” She stopped cooking and looked at me. “Farkle. He says he has something important to ask you.” I smiled. I hadn’t told anyone about this yet, but secretly, I had a crush on Farkle. I just love how goofy and funny and smart and cute he is. I wanted to ask him to the dance next week, but I didn’t think he would say yes. After all, he had been flirting with Maya and Riley for a long time now. I figured he would ask them out. So… basically, I’m a chicken. Sue me.  
I walked into the dinning room and there he was. He was sitting at one end of the table with a cup of lemonade and a plate with napkins and silver wear next to him. I came over to him and pat him on the back. “Farkle. He dude. What’s up?” He smiled. “Hey Lucas. Not much. You?” I shook my head. “Same old, same old.” He smiled. I finished helping my mom with dinner. We all sat down and ate. Farkle complimented my mom’s cooking. I scarfed it all down in about 2 minutes. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until it was all gone. I sipped the lemonade, which was perfect: not to sweet, not to tart. I looked over at Farkle as he was finishing up his last bite. His lips were perfect. His hair moved as free as the wind. His eyes were like the stars in the night sky. “So… my mom says you have something important you wanted to discuss with me,” I asked.  
Farkle looked up at me. He used his napkin to wipe off his face. “Yeah. It’s sort of personal though. So… can we talk in private later?” He asked. I nodded. I thought that was the perfect opportunity to ask him later… when we were alone.

Friday Night (Farkle):

I know. I know. You’re probably wondering why the hell I went to Lucas’s house. The thing was the whole homecoming thing kind of scared me. I didn’t know what to do. I needed to ask Lucas and get it over with. So… I called his mom and asked if I could come over since I had to ask Lucas something important. She didn’t even hesitate. “Of course. Of course. Come on over. Stay for dinner. I’m making Shepperd’s pie for dinner. Would you like some?” I told her it was ok, but she insisted. So… I stayed for dinner. I made some lemonade and set the table, which was the least I could do for her since she was letting me eat with them. Also, I wanted to do something nice to win her over if I started dating her son.  
Lucas showed up shortly after I had finished with the lemonade. I pored myself a glass and left the pitcher on the table. Lucas walked in about 2 minutes later and patted me on the back. I hid my face since I knew I was blushing. I quickly fixed myself, then smiled and we talked. Dinner was served shortly after. Mrs. Friar’s Shepperd Pies are to die for. I was so hungry, but I let myself slowly eat it so I could savor the taste. Eventually, when I finished, Lucas asked me about what I wanted to talk about. He startled me. I didn’t want to ask him here, at the table with his mom around. I asked him if we could talk about it in private after dinner. He agreed and we finished eating. Finally, after Lucas took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off quickly, he led me to his room. He closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to me, inviting me to join him. I did.  
He looked at me and smiled. His perfect white teeth shined at me, his gorgeous eyes pierced my heart, his breath, which smelled like an afternoon breeze, melted away all my worries and made me relax. “So, what did you want to tell me?” He asked. “I want to tell you something as well.” I blushed slightly, hoping he couldn’t see it. I looked back at him. “Ok. Let’s say it together.” He chuckled and said ok. “One,” I started.  
“Two,” He continued.  
“Three! I want you to be my homecoming!”  
“Three! I want you to be my homecoming!” We both stared at each other. I blushed furiously red. Lucas turned a bright shade of pink. “Wait, so… you want to go as friends or…” I looked at him and shook my head. “No… maybe. I don’t know. Whatever you want.” He chuckled. “What I want is to take you as my boyfriend… If that’s ok with you.” I turned even brighter red. He was asking me out!? I immediately blurted, “Yes! Absolutely!” He smiled. I leaned in and gave him a kiss: small, subtle, quick. I pulled back quickly. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been holding that in for a while. I don’t know if you like me or not. I just really wanted to…” he cut me off with a long kiss this time: passionate, loving, caring. We finished and I felt like I was going to faint. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, “I love you, Farkle.” This time, I did faint.

Friday Night (Lucas):

Farkle woke up on my bed after a few minutes. I smiled and parted his hair out of his face. “Wake up, sleepy head.” He smiled and muttered something about me being cute. I chuckled. He sat up and we just sat there for a minute. Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask him. “So… are we going to tell my mom?” He looked at me. “If you want to. She is your mom after all.” I nodded. “I want to tell her then.” Farkle stood up quickly. I did to. We looked at each other and smiled. We kissed one more time… that’s when mom came in. “I knew it. I knew it. I absolutely knew it.” Shit. I knew I was busted. I was about to come up with an excuse to describe what she saw when she pulled us into a hug. “I knew you two would make a cute couple.” We both blushed. “Ok. So… tell me. Are you going to homecoming together?” She asked us. We both nodded. She squealed with delight. Then, she looked at me. “I’m so proud of you honey. I love you so much.” I hugged her and told her thank you. Then, Farkle and I grabbed each other’s hand and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> (Part 2 anyone? I love Larkle so much. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Leave a comment about any suggestions and I’ll make sure to give you credit. I already have another story planned out. It should be out later today or tomorrow. Can’t wait to share it with you. Stay tuned!)


End file.
